worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Queadluun-Rau Battle Suit (Robotech)
BACKGROUND The largest and arguably most devastating Zentradi mecha of the First Robotech War, the Queadluun-Rau battle suits of the female division forces are fast, maneuverable and well-armed mecha. Like the Nousjadeul-Ger of the Zentradi male division forces, the Queadluun-Rau is a powered suit of armor featuring two reaction furnaces that power massive dual engines, propelling the suit at tremendous speeds. A special inertia vector control system gives the Queadluun-Rau unparalled maneuverability and allows efficient atmospheric flight using only vernier thrusters, effectively compensating for the suit's lack of aerodynamic lift. In battle, the female powered suit relies upon a deadly array of rapid-fire laser and particle cannons, but most lethal of all are the missile launchers. Armed with over a hundred individual short-range missiles, the Queadluun-Rau is capable of engaging dozens of targets, inflicting heavy damage with torrents of guided missile fire. Most famous of all Queadluun-Rau units in teh First Robotech War was the personal mecha of Zentradi ace pilot Myria Parino. Her incredible skills were legendary; Myria was undefeated in her military career up until the First Robotech War. Such was her prowess that her reputation was known even among the Zentradi male divisions, a point of contention for Khyron. Infuriated by Myria's harsh criticisms of his failures in battle against the forces of the SDF-1 Macross, Khyron cunningly goaded Myria into battle against Max Sterling, the ace Valkyrie pilot of the RDF. In her Queadluun-Rau, Myria sought the enemy ace eagerly, but was soundly defeated in battle by Sterling in his VF-1A Valkyrie and barely escaped with her life. It is also notable that another Queadluun-Rau unit was responsible for the attack upon Commadner Roy Fokker's VF-1S Valkyrie fighter, the incident which ultimately proved fatal for the veteran ace pilot. Capable of deployment in any environment, the Queadluun-Rau could engage enemy forces in space, in the atmosphere or on the ground. Despite a lack of emphasis upon long-range weaponry, the Queadluun-Rau exceled at medium-to-close range combat and was one of the most versatile and successful Zentradi mecha. Original RPG stats can be found in Robotech the Roleplaying Game Book 1 Macross Page 92 and it was called the Female Power Armour New Official RPG Stats can be found in Robotech The Macross Saga Sourcebook Page 179 and it is called the Queadluun-Rau Model Type - Queadluun-Rau Class - Female Power Armour Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 350 Arms (2) - 130 ea Hands (2) - 60 ea Legs (2) - 190 ea Feet (2) - 120 ea Engines (2) - 200 ea Missile Launchers (4) - 125 ea Particle Guns (2) - 75 ea Impact Guns (2) - 65 ea Sensors - 50 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 176kph Leaping - 30ft Atmosphere - 1160kph at sea level, Mach 2.2 at 10km, Mach 4.8 at 30km. The powerful engines allow this unit to achive orbit under its own power. Space - mach 9.6 Range - 3000km in space due to the need for reaction mass, 180 hours of continuous use on 20 protoculture canisters Statistics Height - 18.8m Length - 10.8m Width - 18.4m Weight - 32.5 tons PS - 50 Robotic lift - 25 tons, carry 12.5 tons Cargo - none Power System - two 2.1 GGV class Quimeliquola protoculture cell energizers Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Guns (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 5d6 per blast. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst , 5d6x10 on a long burst, 1d4x100+50 on a full melee burst, per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - RGT-F Impact cannon (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6x10 per burst per gun. Typically fired together Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Micro-Missile launchers (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-84 missiles equal to pilots attacks Payload - 2 launchers have 21 missiles 2 launchers have 42 missiles each (can only fire upto 21 each maximum) Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 1 +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 +10% pilot rolls Punch - 6d6 Kick - 9d6 Body block - 3d6 Restrained punch - 1d6x10+12sdc Typical Combat Statistics 7 attacks per melee +1 initiative +3 Ranged strike +4 HTH strike +5 Parry +4 dodge +5 autododge +3 roll with punch/impact +2 strike a moving target Critical on a natural 18+ +1 Disarm +2 Pull Punch Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)